


Same Difference

by AsteroidMiyoko



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteroidMiyoko/pseuds/AsteroidMiyoko





	Same Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HenshuRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenshuRin/gifts).



"Come on, Bee, let me see!"

An embarassed crackle of static burst from Bee's radio as he took a small step back. The look on Charlie's face, open and pleading, was hard to resist, but it was just so…

Charlie frowned a little.

"Oh, is it rude? I mean, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I guess I really don't know much about social rules where you're from."

She mumbled on a while longer, and strangely enough it helped ease the tension that had built in Bee's struts. He glanced around the garage for a way to explain why the thought of her running her fingers down his spinal plating had so much potential for misunderstanding.

Ah ha!

Gingerly, he flipped through the albums until he reached one he'd seen several days earlier. On it, two humans were embracing closely, and Bee had seen enough movies to know what it meant. With a moment of hesitation, he turned the album around so Charlie could see. He motioned to the image, and then turned around to point to his own back.

Charlie blinked, and then her eyes widened.

"Oh! I didn't realize, I-"

Bee shrugged, and the motion of his joints, still stiff without access to proper maintenance supplies, creaked in such a way that Charlie's next words were almost muffled.

"I still want to. If that's ok."

Bee's optics brightened. He played the sound back internally, just to be sure. A pleasant anticipatory tingle shot from his spark to his helm, and before he knew it, he was sitting down on the floor, holding a servo out. Charlie flushed, another human reaction Bee was happy to understand, and placed her tiny hand in his. After a brief squeeze, she stepped carefully around him.

Bee held very still.

Right before Charlie's hand made contact, there was a tiny crackle, her own bioelectric field reaching out to mingle with his. Quickly, Bee locked up his frame to stop from pushing back into the touch. Charlie obviously couldn't support his weight, but several sub-processes were already screaming to lean into her as much as possible.

She started at the top, tracing the shape of each of the six plates, then running the pad of her thumb over the connecting pins. Her knuckles brushed the little wheels framing the second plate, turning them slightly, and Bee was suddenly struck by the thought that he would trust Charlie to examine any of his internal components. Moreover, as a certain background program unhelpfully pointed out, he _wanted_ her to. He wanted to see her wrist-deep in-

Bee's train of thought was interrupted by a much softer sensation over the third plate. As he frantically tried to figure out what it was without turning his helm (because if he did, and Charlie got embarassed, and she stopped whatever it was, he'd never forgve himself), his sensors registered warm air ghosting over the fourth plate, followed by that soft pressure again. Was that Charlie's mouth? Was she kissing him?

Before he could figure it out, Charlie stepped back in front of him, face bright red and with a quirked smile.

"Thank you, Bee." she said, voice a little rough.

_Thank me???_

Reaching out, Bee pulled her into the circle of his arms. With a little trill, he hugged Charlie tightly and pressed his mouth plate against the side of her head.

Slowly, slowly enough that Charlie could move away if she wanted, he pressed his servo against her back, right next to her spinal column. Without a moment's hesitation, Charlie nodded from her place against Bee's chest.

Bee was struck by indicision; he could practically cover her whole spine at once, which was a _nice_ thought, but would it be better to go one bone at a time? Finally, he decided on the latter, to draw the process out as long as Charlie would let him. Starting from the base of her neck, he ran a digit over the vertebrae (C5 and C6, he guessed), pleased when, even through clothing, it startled a little shiver out of her. Unlike himself, Charlie couldn't easily order her systems not to outwardly react to stimulae, and Bee was more happy about that than he'd ever admit.

As he moved down to the thoracic vertebrae, Charlie sighed, relaxing into the touch of his digits. To the right and left of her spine were large flat bones, equivalent in location to Bee's wheels, and he took a full minute to study their shape. Lost in his very enjoyable examination, Bee almost didn't catch her mumbled, "Um, you can, um…" as she lifted her shirt so that it bunched under her arms and exposed the lower 75% of her back.

_Frag yes!_

Unable to resist, Bee brought his other servo up, splaying both out to touch as much skin as possible. He could feel Charlie's internal mechanics expanding and contracting as she vented a little more rapidly than before.

Bee catalogued Charlie's reactions; she sighed when he applied a bit of pressure and made little circular motions, and she shivered when he ghosted through the field that hugged her skin. But the most adorable was the way her venting stuttered when he reached the bottom most part of her spine before it disappeared into her shorts, and brushed a digit along the top seam.

"I don't mind if, I mean…" Charlie began, quietly.

Bee paused.

After a few moments she suddenly shifted, fiddling with something before gathering her shirt up again. Bee felt her shorts loosen just slightly, enough that he could slip a digit inside to the end of her spine.

And he almost did, except-

Charlie was shaking against him, and Bee couldn't be sure, but it didn't seem entirely pleasant. Drawing on his so far limited database, he tilted his helm down to hers.

[You ok?]

"Yeah, I'm ok, it's just-"

[Maybe later?]

That seemed to be the right answer, because the shaking subsided considerably, and Charlie relaxed against his chest plates.

"Definitely, later."

After adjusting her clothing back to normal, Charlie smiled and threw her arms around Bee's neck. Bee quickly responded, hugging her as tightly as he dared, feeling her heartbeat as it slowed to regular.

Several minutes later, he onlined his optics as she drew back to look at him.

"Hey Bee," she said, mouth quirked in a shy smile, "just to be clear…"

He waited patiently.

"I love you."

Bee forced down the squeak that tried to escape from his damaged vocoder.

"Love you zzt- too."


End file.
